


Lonely Girl

by theinkydreamer



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinkydreamer/pseuds/theinkydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote when sleep was a long way off and so was any hope of human contact. I wrote it with someone in mind but its never gonna happen :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Girl

"I’m lonely. I’m not depressed or anything. I’m just lonely.    
From the moment I wake up in the morning and eat breakfast alone    
To the moment I go to bed on a blow up queen mattress alone   
I am lonely.  
My heart is full but I am empty.  
Sometimes all I want is someone to love   
And be loved by.  
He doesn’t need to be beautiful   
Just beautiful to me.  
I want to know  
How it feels  
To lie next to someone  
With all the time in the world to memorise  
The bow of their lips  
The freckles on their face  
And the gaps in their teeth   
I want to wake up In the middle of the night  
And know that if I need him  
He’s a millimetre away  
Sleeping softly  
His face awash with moonlight  
And a childlike innocence   
That only comes across his face   
When he’s asleep.  
I don’t care   
If he listens to bad music  
Or plays video games    
When he should be studying   
Or eats too much junk food   
Or all those other things   
That women whinge about.  
It’s so petty.  
Who cares  
If he plays guitar   
At six am  
As long as it’s the most beautiful sound imaginable?  
Watch his hands  
Run over the frets  
And imagine  
Him holding your child  
With that much love  
And care.  
Hold him close.  
Remember that  
The things you berate him for  
Could be things that  
Someone else  
Is falling head over heels for.  
His awkward laugh  
That you hate  
Could be something  
That lights up someone else’s day.  
Love is tumultuous  
Tempestuous  
Unpredictable  
UNBEARABLE  
And irreplaceable.  
I thought I had it once.  
But I blinked  
And my knight in shining armour  
Became the monster  
 In my nightmare.”


End file.
